Girls (and Guys) Just Wanna Have Fun
by angie9281
Summary: ONE SHOT STORY-when the girls decide to head off for a much needed weekend of relaxing and being pampered, a out of his element Eric is left behind to get some guy time in with the others left out of the girls only weekend. The possibilities are endless and the question remains, is it possible for the big bad viking to just be "one of the boys" for a night or two?


_AUTHOR"S NOTE-THIS ONE SHOT WENT A LITTLE LONGER THAN I HAD PLANNED SO THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME! HAVE A GOOD DAY!_

 **Chapter 1**

It had been something of a spur of the moment thing but here they were, being pampered like princesses-though technically, Sookie herself was one-at the nicest spa on the east coast. it was a three day break that they all needed, a break away from the rest of the people in their lives. Miami beach was clearly the place to be and here in the heart of the city, they were resting and relaxing in the three story complex that was almost labyrinthine in the fact it hadn't looked nearly as complex from the outside. That this had been Pam's idea had somewhat surprised Sookie, knowing how loyal she was to the bar back home. But it had been largely discussed that everyone needed a break, after the seemingly endless cavalcade of adventures that they had shared as a family. And so here she was, Sookie, along with Pam, Arlene Willa, Jessica, and Ginger living it up.

"So…We've been here a few hours….." Pam stated as the women settled on their stomachs to prepare for massages. The only way she would agree to this trip was that this place was vamp friendly and had only the best in security. Having checked it out in advance of their visit and found it agreeable, Pam had made certain that they had toe whole of the complex to themselves. Though it hadn't been cheap, surely she could afford it.

"Yeah…and you are getting at what?" Sookie asked, craning her head to her right to look at her friend beside her.

"How long do you think before he shows up or at the least, calls you to make sure our flight landed fine. I am willing to bet he shows up here at any moment to check on his precious little fairy princess." Pam wasn't trying to sound bitchy, rather she found it amusing as to how protective Eric was over Sookie, even with the woman being more than capable if defending herself. "And with that ring of his, he can show up here in the daytime….."

"Yeah, but if people saw him out and about in the daytime, it would only raise questions and if people found about that ring from Niall…..it would only attract more trouble. He prefers only to use it in emergencies…" Sookie was nonetheless unconvinced that he still wouldn't use it to come her to check in on them. "And besides, I told him I wanted him to spend some time with my brother and maybe do a guy's night out or something."

Pam snorted. "Between your brother being a were panther and what Eric can do…do you really want them going out on the town? They could be bad influences on each other, you know. And though he looks down on most weres, he has admitted he's not ashamed to be related to your brother now. He would still prefer it if he were something more like what you are….but he said beggars can't be choosers."

Rolling her eyes sarcastically, Sookie couldn't help but wonder just what was going on at home, since she knew that Fangtasia was closed for the next three days, on account of the staff being on vacation and he of course, wouldn't trust just anyone to run things. The images of that which could be going on back home gave her chills and yet she couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. They all enjoyed the best of the best, whether it be food, blood or the pampering that they came her for. And for three days, she felt calmer, more centered than she had been in some time. To think that they had three days like this in store for them all, to say nothing of the inevitable shopping they would do….it gave her the chance to breathe, to relax and to pretend that life was simpler for a change. Not that she hated her current life-far from it. But to be able to be away from witches, magic, psychopaths….it was certainly a nice and welcome change for her and she somehow felt that even in the case of Pam, who loved a good fight, she too was getting some rest and relaxation that had eluded her for the most part as well.

"Come on, guys, let's go to the sauna. I've never been in one before." Jessica had sprung from her table a half hour later. "I want to try everything!" she was clearly the most excited to be here and that her former life had been taken from her so terribly, seeing her flourish over the past years and her happiness now, Sookie had to smile, grateful for the somewhat new beginnings that all of her friends here with her and those left back home had been able to attain. She couldn't help but wonder what hijinks would happen back home and dreaded if any blood would be spilled in her absence. Not that she felt he would harm her friends-their friends-but it seemed that the both of them were a magnet for trouble. And left to his own devices….well…..she knew now it was definitely time to hit the sauna.

 **Chapter 2**

He most certainly never failed to radiate confidence nor was he afraid of anything. And yet, this was slightly awkward for him as he entered the house, looking all around at the scattering of objects that clearly shouted a family and kids lived here. But since Bridgette had taken the two kids out of town for the weekend to visit her sister-she had known Jason needed a break what with the long hours he was putting in at the police station-Jason had the house to himself and housework was the furthest from his mind. The kitchen table was clear, save for playing cards and on the kitchen counter was bowls upon bowls of snack foods and several bottles of New Blood for couple vamps who would be there.

Jason gestured for Eric to help himself to a drink and to have a seat but it took the Viking several moments to look around the house he had not visited much before. The messes left behind hours earlier by the kids made him think about the brief time Aurora was little and destructive and now, she ruled Faery with a tough and kind touch. The perfect balance of him and Sookie, he felt. Jason brought him out of his reverie, trying away from the line of family photos on the shelf over the fireplace. "Kids getting so big and sorry you didn't get to see them…I know they like seeing their uncle…still sounds strange saying that….I imagine it is still funny for you too."

Putting the framed photo of the two kids back in place. Harper and Brock were getting bigger by the day, Harper, the girl, was 6 while Brock was nearly four now. Sandy haired and rambunctious, they were not afraid of anything, it seemed, least of all their fanged family members. Jason hadn't revealed his own supernatural nature to the kids yet but that day was coming soon. He figured if they could deal with faeries and vampires, then surely a big cat would be, no pun intended, kids play. "Nice photos of the kids…..and the one of all of us together at the pool party not long ago….." Eric nodded at the family photo, which, of course, had to be taken under the light of the moon.

"The others won't be here for some time…so…I don't really know what you do for fun really, even though we're kin….so….I was itching for a little run out back, you know the area as well as I do, what with this being my Grans house. I still can't believe Sookie gave me the house when she moved over to that fortress like community y'all live in….. she's a good sister."

"She is indescribable and I….." the vamp paused and hung his head. "I don't say this much to people but she is the best thing to happen to me. After my family was slaughtered centuries ago…I never thought I would have a new one. A bigger one than I could ever hope for. Though not a day goes by I don't think about the past and what I could have done to stop what happened."

Jason had learned from his sister the tragic past of the Viking and he felt for him. "Those wolves were jacked up and they would have killed you if you hadn't stopped yourself from going after them. Besides, Sook said your parents ghosts are back in your castle or something so you can commune with them….weird. But a good thing for you I suppose."

"I have been lucky…" agreed Eric. "That I have been able to have my maker return to my life as well…..he steeled himself, not wanting to be seen as too vulnerable. "You ever hunt out here? Kill anything?"

"Not usually, I just like a god run, I feel pretty good out there, being what I am…..and besides, I like not having to wear any clothes, kinda freeing…."

Smirking, the vampire nodded in agreement. "That's the perk of living somewhere secluded….so…shall we go out back then? I could use a good hunt and I can clean up before the others get here. Both of us should easily hear them arrive."

Five minutes later, the two had headed out for a little action-action that wouldn't cause anyone harm but was a release that they both needed, what with one being a parent who also had a high stress, high demand job and the other was, well….it wasn't easy to describe the Viking but he certainly needed a outlet for his nature. As kind, as generous and as loving as he could be, the other side of him needed to be unleashed from time to time and this night was one of those times. Not exactly the kind of guy's night out he imagined Sookie had expected that he would have and yet, she would hardly be surprised to hear of this either. The two raced one another, Jason having been unafraid to strip his clothes off, shifting and racing into the dark. For a hour, the two tried outwitting one another, showing off their talents. In the end, both had made kills-a couple large bucks that Jason had said he would certainly make use of in terms of jerky, which he was quite talented at making.

"That was invigorating but I still think I killed my buck first. And cleaner." Jason said as he and the Viking returned to the house, scrambling fast to clean themselves up just as the rest of their friends arrived.

He had barely cleaned up when the front door rang. As he had stripped his clothes as well before going off to hunt, Eric didn't need to worry about looking a fright when the other guests arrived. The small group congregated in the kitchen , making small talk and helping themselves to the food on hand, beer flying out of the fridge. Soon, the group was gathered around the table set up in the refurbished den downstairs, cars on the table and it was somewhat surprising that instead of chips, there was actual cash on the line in this game. Eric hadn't pegged any of those in the room as being ones to be as ballsy as to put money on the line. Especially as since he was to be in on the game.

"No fair using any vamp tricks here in this game." Lafayette warned with a slight smirk on his face. "Ain't no way Sookie would approve of you cheating and I am not above squealing to her….not after our history together." Lafayette wais warningly, but he was kidding, he wouldn't squeal….things were good, friendly between him and Eric-something though impossible considering how the start of their relationship had gone. The others at the table said nothing but were clearly thinking of the apparent advantage that he had over them all….the advantage they perceived him as having.

"Look…I may be able to do a lot of things, but I cant see through the cards and haven't; a clue what you pick up….and the fact is that I am not a cheat. And I think out of anyone here, Jason, you can attest to that, after everything that's happened recently. Correct?"

Jason was quick to make sure to defend his brother in law from those who still didn't know him all that well. "Look, this guy right here…he's saved my neck before and Sookie's life….he's definitely trustworthy and he's got…..Viking honor I guess you could say. Yeah, he is kind of badass-very badass-but he's loyal to family and I don't think he would me foolish enough to try screwing with anyone here."

Hoyt, Lafayette, James, Keith and Andy looked slightly abashed. They of course knew Eric and his reputation and knew damn well how he cared for his family. They also knew they could trust Jason and besides, at gatherings in the past, they had all got on well and they all could and did trust Eric win more dire circumstances and so why not in a card game?

It was a few hours of increasingly rowdy behavior and yet no one got entirely out of control. And yet, their banter, their drunken slurring amused Eric and Jason, who had restrained himself in terms of drinking. James and Keith sighed as they watched the cabs pull up to take the inebriated partygoers home. "Sometimes I miss a good drunken binge….beer was one of my go to things when I was bored." James said. "Among other recreational substances…not that I can't still enjoy that, but there aren't the highs that some from it, not being what I am now…"

Jason was on the front porch with the three vamps flanking him. Talking about a good drink was something he could relate to with them, even though the three were now reduced to a most restrictive diet. "I forget sometimes y'all used to be able to drink beer….I bet it was a lit rustic back in your day." he addressed the Viking, who looked almost nostalgic with the mention.

"It wasn't all that different from what they make today, though I sorely would love the ability to taste test…though with what I have gained in my life from the moment I was turned, I thing losing the ability to get good and drunk-something I was talented at, by the way-is a small price to pay." replied Eric with a almost air of wistfulness, a look that he quickly hid away with a mask of stoicism. But it had not been missed by the two other vamps and they then and there gained a new respect for their much older counterpart. "I suppose I should get home….have some things to do at work and to get ready for her return soon…"

There was a brief exchange of goodnights and pleasantries before the vamps sped off, leaving Jason slightly mystified, having never imagined he would have entertained such a eclectic group of people. Stranger things had happened he thought to himself as he returned inside the house.

 **Epilogue**

The next couple of days passed and she had only been too eager to cross the threshold. She was relaxed in ways that she had only felt when she was with him and yet as she entered a surprisingly dark house, her keen senses alerted her to the backyard of the house where she was stunned to see the remains of a booze fueled party. Cans and bottles were scattered on the patio table and the ground, the area around the in ground pool something of a mess with the remains of what looked to had been a pizza party The group of women, who she had invited in for a night cap, stared in amused amazement at the inebriated humans playing in the pool with a slowly deflating beach ball, the three vamps, plus a mostly sober Jason lounged poolside with drinks in their hands. But as soon as they saw the women slowly approach, all four shot to their feet, looking somewhat abashed. Well, three of them did anyway.

Having welcomed her back as only he could, the Viking nodded at Sookie and the other women with her. "You all look rather…relaxed. And before you say anything, I already booked the lawn crew to put in overtime to clean this mess up."

"I am more surprised that you're the one doing the entertaining than anything else." replied Pam, Sookie being too stunned to speak. Arlene was reuniting with Keith as the other girls went to check in on their boys. The two were alone when she was finally able to speak

"I never thought you of all people would host a party….." Sookie said as she shook her head. "When I think you can't surprise me with anything else…actually, I am surprised not to have been visited by you during our little vacation."

"Your brother's place was…..enjoyable. I made a few hundred bucks playing cards which I hadn't really done in a couple decades. But I gave the cash back. I just liked winning." he shrugged. "And your brother has kept me busy for the past couple evenings and I wanted to repay the favor. Not that I want to make this a regular thing…but I can imagine worse ways to spend evenings when you're out of town."

She surveyed the mess on the lawn and sighed. "Glad to see you stepping out of your comfort zone. Took you long enough." she said teasingly. "How about we get guest rooms set up and make this a sleepover party? We have more than enough rooms…." she waited for a response, to which he relented.

"So long as we keep our room shut tight. There are reasons for having our room soundproof." Eric replied with a mischievous grin, to which she rolled her eyes, knowing that some things would never change.

 **THE END**


End file.
